The present invention relates to new and improved constructions of travellers for ring spinning machines, which travellers are of the type comprising a relatively long inner leg or limb and a shorter outer leg or limb bent at its end, there further being provided a guide or guiding portion which joins these legs or limbs.
Various constructions of travellers for frusto-conical spinning rings are known to the art from German Utility Model No. 7,814,259. The therein disclosed travellers have a yarn or thread guiding portion composed of two symmetrically arranged straight parts or portions which come together at an angle. With this design it is intended to eliminate the drawback of a too narrow passageway for the yarn or the like between the ring and the traveller, as such, for instance, is described in German Pat. No. 1,284,338.
A yarn or thread guide portion composed of straight parts does, indeed, provide a substantially larger cross-section of the yarn passageway between the ring and the traveller than a guide portion having a semi-circular configuration. However, because of this geometry of the guide portion which has a small radius, there is exactly defined the yarn or thread path. This, in turn, leads to rapid wear of the traveller at the apex radius located between the straight parts or portions.
Notwithstanding the large cross-section of the yarn passageway, it cannot be avoided that yarn thickenings and piecings will tend to jam at and run poorly through the apex radius. Furthermore, this shape of traveller tends to raise or turn-up individual fibers at the surface of the yarn or the like, which can lead to hairy yarns and to the formation of neps.